Uno Momento
by Ezarine Bloom
Summary: It was only one moment in time. Maybe that's all it took to change a seventeen year old's perspective. But which 'time' was it?


**Uno Momento  
**_Adaire_

**Disclaimer:** No. I mean.. No, I don't own anything. I'm sleeping on a sofa for goodness sake!

**Author's Note:** You'll understand the title later, at the end. I thought this up in the bathtub.

-xox- 

She was used to the same old thing, time and time again. He would run off and go meet with her. It wasn't strange.

It was just the same old thing.

So she looked up at the darkening sky and turned to watch her friends cross the dry field toward the huts. She quirked her head and listened to the neighbours settling down for the night. The sounds called to her, as strange as it sounded, but she was distracted when a shadowy movement caught her eye. The trees to her left shouldn't have shifted eerily like that.

"Kagome! Come in; it's late. We have to get a good night's rest, for tomorrow's the Sakura Festival," Sango called. Kagome listened and followed the stream of light into Kaede's hut and sat down, discomforted by the feeling of eyes on her. "You know... I remember you telling me that these celebrations are held in your time too..." Her mind took in the words but they held no meaning. She was lulled slowly to sleep sitting on her sleeping bag with the young fox demon on her lap, curled up.

They had already eaten early, which had given them a chance to hunt for any nearby shards. It had also given the hanyou a chance to go off, making the excuse of alone time. No one believed him though. It wasn't like he lied and so he wasn't trustworthy, it was just the InuYasha had this pulling force toward Kikyo and her to him.

After all, love wasn't always lost through time.

She lay down slowly, dragging the kit with her, whispering a "goodnight" to Sango and Miroku in the middle of Sango's speech about beautiful yukata. They replied back in kind, noticing the droop in the teen's eyelids.

Everything was calming, now that she had come to terms. Yes, she had loved the half demon, but that was when so much was going on.

Yes, they still had to defeat Naraku.

Yes, the Jewel was still in pieces.

No, she did not quite love InuYasha the same way.

When her hands clasped the edge of the sleeping bag, pulling it over Shippo's body, she subconsciously tucked it under to keep him and herself warm. She didn't see herself do anything, she just knew. Like how she knew she'd find a love later on.

A blanket of unconsciousness coated her mind and let her sink into dreamland where she still ran from math tests and stopped her grandfather from putting ofudas on people's foreheads.

-xox-

As the sun hit her face through the small square window, Kagome groaned. Today was the festival and everyone would be running around happily, wrapped up in the excitement. Nothing was worse at this time; she didn't need more stress, what with all of those kids.

So she made a decision.

"Sango..."

The older girl turned from her place of hitting Miroku on the head, a calm expression on her features. "Yes, Kagome? Did you need something?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly as she sat up, "I'm going to go home for the next few days. Maybe a week. Tell InuYasha for me, please. And tell him not to disturb me if you could..."

The other girl snickered and absentmindedly slapped her male counterpart on the cheek when he moved closer, before he could touch her. "Yes, I can do that for you. You might want to inform Kaede so she can make a spell to keep InuYasha from following you." Both girls giggled at that, and Miroku sighed.

"Women can be so cruel sometimes, but their beauty makes up for everything."

Two sets of eyes swivelled to the young man and he hunched his shoulders in reply. "Sango... was that an insult or a compliment?" Kagome hissed.

"Oh, Kagome, didn't you know? That was _both_." Side-long glares were hidden by dark black hair.

"Just checking." Kagome stood up abruptly. "You have three seconds, Miroku. One..."

And he ran...

-xox-

"Thanks, Sango. You're always such great help. And thank you, Kilala." A stroke of the creme-coloured fur made the cat demon purr in contentment. "Bye you two, and tell Shippo I'll bring him some shrimp chips, hachimitsu boro and pocky to make up for everything, including those bruises."

"Bye Kagome. Tell your mom 'hi' for us! Have fun and stay safe!" The two girls traded hugs and Kagome agreed to Sango's requests.

The jump into the well wasn't spectacular anymore after two years. It was just another magical blue light that shot forth from a rickety old Bone Eater's Well in the middle of a forest which transported her five hundred years into the future...

The girl sighed softly as her shoes touched the dirt of the bottom of the Well in the mini-shrine. It was good to be home; it had been two or so weeks, but she was not quite sure anymore. It was a good thing her mom always let her know of everything.

"Hey, Kagome! You're finally back. Sheesh, Grandpa was putting ofudas on Hojo yesterday. Seems he thought the guy had an evil spirit trying to suck his soul out... or, um, conquering the world or something.. Hojo brought you a bunch of flowers yesterday, and they're sitting in your room... He was..." The young boy continued on, oblivious to his sister walking away already three feet into escaping.

"Mom, I'm home!" Her voice echoed when she pushed the glass door open and stepped into the back area of the house. She smiled when she saw Buyo waddling into the kitchen and smacking his lips. "Oh, _yeah_. The face of hunger," she said with a wry grin.

-xox-

"Kagome, go out tonight. You know, since you took a nap, you should have plenty of energy. Go to a party or club. Or even go early-evening shopping or a movie. I'll pay," her mother supplied.

"No, it's your money. I'm getting older. I should be providing for myself." Her objections fell on deaf ears when her mom pushed 24,109 yen at her and smiled cheekily.

"Spend it good." With that she left her daughter to ponder what her life had come down to, both in the past and present.

Some odd things had gone on lately. Things were too calm in the present, and things were too- what was the right word?- shifty in the past. She constantly felt eyes on her, and odd noises. There was also a lack of demons coming after the jewel. And it was especially odd that, once the presence of a demon could be felt within five miles of her and her friends, it would suddenly disappear.

Things were definitely out of order.

But what did Destiny have in mind?

Kagome shrugged to herself and grabbed a small box of pocky from a cabinet and shoved a stick into her mouth.

'Pocky. It cures everything,' she thought with a smile.

Grabbing the yen off the table and pocketing it, the seventeen year old waltzed out of the house content to stay the rest of the late afternoon in her American jeans, and blue shirt and white sweater. Five sticks of pocky went into her mouth at the same time as she walked down the steps of the shrine. Even if things weren't right with the rest of the world, everything with her was all right, that was for sure.

Kagome smiled serenely at an older woman who, oddly enough, looked like Kaede as she walked down the sidewalk. A teen couple walked laughing jovially out of the shoe store she passed and she discreetly watched enviously. 'Okay, maybe not everything's all right...' It's not like she had ever been on a real date. The fluke date with Hojo was a major bummer on her nerves two years ago. 'When it all started,' she sighed theatrically as she crossed an intersection.

The shimmering door of a hotel swung open suddenly and she jumped, scared witless. People in glamorous outfits were leaving, men in Armani suits and women in Versace gowns and Gucci shoes. The diamonds were blinding, and Kagome turned her head, disregarding everything.

But before she walked away, a silvery glow caught her attention and she shifted her eyes back onto the hotel. There! Long silver hair...

'How odd,' she thought. 'He's still-' But her thought was cut off when the face of whose hair she was staring at turned toward her. Piercing golden eyes gazed steadfastly into her dark brown ones and she stood more rigidly.

It was him.

'How odd...' He stared at her, some unknown emotion flickering in his eyes, so unlike the one she knew in the past. Yes, things were changing. She had more opportunities. And she knew not everything was happening for the better.

In that one moment, she felt like she had gone back five hundred years, standing idly in a field with a rustling bush on her left. All over again.

In that one moment, she knew..

When she got back to the past, things would be different.

Just because of that one moment.

-xox-

**Author's Note:** Okay. Odd. Well, yeah. Bathtub-influenced idea. My muse, Momiji loves you and will love you more if you review. Criticism would be good... since I haven't written in a while.. Yeah. 

Fin.


End file.
